


Snake In Bed

by ReptileMistressQueen



Category: Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay (2018)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Metahumans, Nudity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReptileMistressQueen/pseuds/ReptileMistressQueen
Summary: Liliana Adderson was going to try and do it tonight with her boyfriend. However, she is nervous because it's her first time and having a snake-like man for a boyfriend isn't easy when he's part of a team controlled by Amanda Waller.Copperhead x OC SmutSuicide Squad: Hell to Pay Copperhead
Relationships: Copperhead/Original Character
Kudos: 7





	Snake In Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Sameer Park deserves to be recognised. Plus, he's got a sexy British accent~

Liliana Adderson was nervous.

The kind of nervous a girl feels when she felt like it was time she and her boyfriend tied the knot together. He's different from other guys she's met. In fact, anyone would call her crazy if she says her boyfriend is an actual human snake. And not the metaphorical kind!

Sameer Park was infamous as Copperhead on television and other forms of media. A mutated anthropomorphic snake man who uses venom spitting out of his mouth and an animalistic criminal. He's part of a team known as the Suicide Squad who worked for Amanda Waller. Now, Liliana knew her through the news but never in person. Her boyfriend usually talked about his day or described it to her in her cozy apartment. She was all alone with no one but her pet albino ball python, Verdi.

She and the snake man were in her bed room in nothing but her panties and bra. He was already down to his pants where his biotechnical tail was installed to make him manoeuvre his way around like a real serpent. He wrapped his tail around the blonde woman's waist to bring her close. He's always so mesmerised by her emerald green eyes. They were like precious jewels from a hidden cave.

It all happened so suddenly when the both of them met.

Liliana was just one her way home from discussing with her publisher about her new novel when suddenly a battle had taken place. Armed SWAT police were fighting against the Suicide Squad she had seen in the news. She never thought it would happened right in front of her eyes. All of the members she read was there including the interesting snake man that captured their attention. Their eyes met and that's when a spark started inside her. Little did she know that Copperhead felt the same spark of desire for the woman he just met. Was it instinct or real love?

Even when she's typing her next draft, her mind keeps drifting towards him. She doesn't care that he has killed people with corrosive acid or even worked for a gang of criminals. In her eyes, she saw a man that will not hurt her and she trusted him. She's afraid of him yet he intrigued her, inspire her, made her feel like something she's never felt before.

"Don't force yourself," Copperhead told her, sensing her distress. He stroked her long blonde hair gently to comfort her. There's no denying in him staring at her chest, which he wanted to take off her top badly to massage and tend to those breasts.

But Liliana shook her head and cupped his cheek, bringing him to lean down and kiss her on the lips. It was slightly off with his fangs filed in his mouth but somehow she doesn't mind. She moaned softly as his forked tongue duelled with hers as the kiss became intense, pouring out the desire both of them feel for each other. Her hand automatically rubbed his crotch through his pants while his rough scaley hands made their way under her top to fondle her large bosoms.

She whimpered softly as his fangs made their mark on her neck and then down to her collarbone. Liliana couldn't take it anymore and pulled over her top to revealed her large breasts to the snake man's view. Copperhead salivated a bit at the firm bosoms with their pink nipples already peaked. He pinched one to which Liliana squirmed under his touch, her thighs moistened instantly.

"S-Sameer," she called out his name. It sounds beautiful in her voice. He kissed her between the valley of her breasts before giving her right nipple an experimental lick. He smiled when she writhed beneath him and he continued to suckled her breasts before giving the twin the same treatment. He loved to hear her sweet sounds, knowing he's going a good job giving pleasure. His hand untied her silky bow that tied her hair so it spreads down her shoulders. Copperhead had never been with a woman so exposed, not afraid of him despite what's he capable of, loved him.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, his hand tangled in her locks as he used his fangs to clamped down more on her bosoms, leaving red marks. "Mine, you're all mine."

"Yes, yes," Liliana whimpered at the contact but also shivering at his voice that whispered in her ear. "I'm forever yours. Please, I need you..."

That was all he needed to hear as he allowed her to remove his pants while he tore up her panties to see she was already wet for him. His member was already stiff, to the point he was ready to mate with her until dawn. Liliana blushed at the size.

"Something wrong, my dear?" Copperhead asked.

"I thought....snakes are supposed to have two instead of one," she giggled, trying to cover her embarrassed face with her long hair. Copperhead studied her, before realising what she meant. He hissed lustfully and trailed his tongue along her belly.

"Naughty, girl~" he chuckled while nuzzling her belly. He paused for a minute, trying to picture if she could...would she? How many would she bear? What will they look like? How-

"Sameer, are you okay?" Liliana asked, gently stroking his cheek. The snake man kissed her hand gently. "More than fine, my love. I wanted to do this to you."

Spreading her legs, he allowed them to cling onto his shoulders as he buried his face deep between her thighs. Liliana felt like she was going to see stars the minute he touched the sensitive wet snatch. Copperhead smiled at his lover's lustful gaze as she stared down at him, bringing his head close. He lapped up her juices while a claw played with her clit, sending her to almost fall over the edge of her bed. She gasped when she felt his fangs grazed the velvety folds to further stimulate her. She can't take it anymore.

She wants him inside her.

"S-Sameer, please...."

He stopped. "Please what, love?"

"F-fuck me," she panted. "I want you inside me and I don't want you to stop."

This made Copperhead aligned his erected member to her entrance, holding her hips and then entered her. It was Liliana's first time to it was expected that she whimpered in pain. Copperhead on the other hand, had.....blind affairs with other women at the strip club. None of them would look at him so he doubled their payments if he wants some relieve. But here, Liliana, his lover was looking right at him but he hates to see her in pain.

He pushed into her slowly, kissing her neck to comfort her while the blonde woman held onto him for support. She bit his shoulder, letting the snake man hiss from the contact. Their slow lovemaking took them for at least more than four hours. It's the night before Copperhead heads out to meet up with the team or else Waller will blow his head off.

He prayed no one was listening to him having sex or reporting him to Waller.

He'd rather die than let anyone take away the woman he loves.

"Sameer," Liliana whispered after their climax together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lily," he smiled, kissing her forehead and called her by the pet name he gave her. He felt bad leaving her all by herself but he had to for her safety. Liliana knew he had to go. They both embraced each other for a while before he wore his costume with his biotechnical tail intact. Liliana watched him outside of her balcony.

"Please be safe," she pleaded. 

"I will, my flower," he replied before parting with her with a heavy heart.

Copperhead sighed hoping the mission would end sooner or later. He really wants to return to Liliana's apartment, hold her close to his chest and probably wondering if she could be ready for what the future may hold for the both of them.

THE END


End file.
